The Rain
by Kyuhyun's Girl
Summary: "Bukankah kau menyukai hujan?" / "Ya. Aku menyukainya." /"Aku masih tak bisa mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai hujan."/ "Hujan memang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih indah." / "Bisakah kau menghitung berapa jumlah rintik hujan?" KYUMIN! GS! RnR juseyo. FF COMEBACK!


KyuMin Fanfiction

Tittle : The Rain

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Author : Gita

OneShoot

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : **Genderswitch!** Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

"Bukankah kau menyukai hujan?" suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun beriringan dengan suara hujan yang kian mengeras. Namun tidak mengurangi kadar keindahan suaranya sama sekali.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Sungmin di akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Terlihat sekali perempuan berwajah manis itu sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana langit menjatuhkan air dalam jumlah yang banyak . Sungmin menghirup aroma hujan yang sangat ia sukai itu dalam-dalam. Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa dan hal itu membuat alis Sungmin saling bertemu. "Ada apa dengan mu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku masih tak bisa mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai hujan."

_Sama seperti ku, aku juga tak mengerti dengan diri ku sendiri. Mengapa bisa aku menyukai lelaki seperti mu, Kyuhyun-ah. _Sungmin membatin. Gadis bermarga Lee itu lebih memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan keberadaan lelaki itu. Buktinya Kyuhyun sedang bermain bersamanya dalam lamunan semu yang berhasil ia ciptakan.

Oh andai Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin begitu mendambakan saat-saat seperti ini. Menikmati suatu hal yang kau sukai bersama dengan lelaki yang kau cintai. Bukan kah itu bisa membuat mu bahagia?  
Sungmin sekarang mengerti, bahagia itu sederhana ..

"Hey! Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?." suara Kyuhyun kembali mengalun. Suara yang sangat Sungmin sukai itu kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sungmin memutar arah badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di balkon kamar Sungmin itu. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Buatkan aku secangkir coklat panas." Sungmin memicingkan matanya begitu Kyuhyun selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa membuatnya sendiri?"

"Hey, Sungmin-ah. Aku tamu disini!"

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di samping Kyuhyun. Lalu mata sipitnya melempar sebuah tatapan tajam untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau yang datang sendiri ke rumah ku tanpa ku undang, Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang meremang. "Tapi aku tetap tamu disini. Kau sebagai tuan rumah yang baik seharusnya bisa melayani tamunya dengan baik pula." lelaki berhidung mancung itu tetap tak mau kalah. Ia tetap bersikeras –tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya lalu segera meluncur ke dapur. Perasaan sebal menggelayut di hatinya. Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu padanya. Selalu semena-mena terhadapnya. _Tidak bisa kah dia bersikap manis pada ku?_

Namun anehnya, meskipun dengan perasaan kesal yang begitu mencokol di dadanya, perempuan itu tetap menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Dengan sepenuh hati ia membuat minuman hangat yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Tak perlu waktu lama, dua mug coklat panas sudah siap untuk di nikmati.

"Ini coklat panas mu."

Kyuhyun menerima coklat panas itu dengan senang hati. "Gomawo, Sungmin-ah. Kau memang teman yang baik." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Oh, Tuhan! Senyuman manis Kyuhyun itu mampu membuat kekesalan di hati Sungmin menguap begitu saja. Entah pergi kemana perasaan kesal itu.

_Aku tidak bisa benar-benar kesal pada mu, Kyuhyun._

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menikmati coklat panas miliknya. Tatapannya tetap focus ke depan –menikmati hujan yang masih saja turun. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. Lalu ia kembali menyesap coklat panasnya dan berkata, "untuk meminta mu membuatkan ku ini..," ucapnya sembari menunjuk mug Sungmin dengan dagunya.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja." Sungmin kembali menyesap coklat panasnya. Ternyata asyik juga menikmati hujan sembari menikmati coklat panas seperti ini. Biasanya Sungmin hanya duduk dan menulis beberapa kalimat di buku diary miliknya.

"Sungmin.."

"Ya?"

Mata Sungmin yang sipit itu membulat kala ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang amat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Oh bahkan karena terlalu dekat, bibirnya pun sudah menempel. Bisa Sungmin rasakan, bibir tebal Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menyesap bibir atas Sungmin. Sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun hanya berniat untuk menghapus noda coklat yang ada di bibir atas Sungmin. Namun karena ia tidak membawa saputangan , dan tidak adanya tisu di meja kecil yang terletak di hadapannya itu, jadi saja ia membersihkan dengan cara lain. Seperti di drama-drama TV, bukan?

Tapi mengapa kini mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata? Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Karena pasokan udara Sungmin sudah kian menipis, maka ia memberi kode kepada Kyuhyun melalui dorongan kecil di dada bidang lelaki itu. Mata kecil Sungmin bertemu pandang dengan mata indah Kyuhyun. Mata indah itu mampu mengunci Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang lelaki yang memiliki pesona besar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah 'kecelakaan'kecil di balkon tadi Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil lalu tak lama kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang. Baguslah, Sungmin tidak tahan jika harus berada dalam suasana canggung.

Bayangan saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi masih terekam jelas di fikirannya. Seperti sebuah film yang di putar secara berulang-ulang. "Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia mencium ku?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya besar bersarang di benaknya. Kemudian sejurus kemudian perempuan itu tersipu malu, terlihat sekali di wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Hujan memang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih indah." Ucapnya seorang diri.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama Sungmin, dan lelaki yang mengisi hatinya-lah yang menciumnya. Hujan di ujung senjalah yang menjadi saksi bisunya.

"Kau membuat ku gila, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Selama ini Sungmin memang menyukai sahabatnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu kapan tepatnya perasaan suci nan tulus itu mulai menguasai hati dan fikirannya. Sempat ia meragukan perasaan yang tumbuh berkembang di hatinya itu cinta. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOoOooO

Libur panjang sekolah masih Sungmin nikmati. Oleh sebab itu, perempuan berpipi gembul itu memilih untuk bangun sesiang ini. "Dasar malas." Ucapan yang tidak mengenakan untuk mengawali pagi Sungmin dengar kala matanya baru menatap dunia. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya yang nyaman itu, berniat mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara. Di sudut kamarnya, ada seseorang yang sedang bermain game di komputernya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara gamenya saja, Sungmin sudah tahu siapa itu. Ya, benar! Siapa lagi jika bukan sahabat yang telah mencuri hatinya, Cho Kyuhyun –lelaki itu.

Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, mata kecilnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan jika sedang serius bermain game. Mata bulatnya yang indah menatap layar computer dengan sangat dalam, seolah-olah tak ingin melirik yang lain selain layar itu. _Kapan kau akan menatap ku sefokus itu, tampan?_

"Aku memang tampan."

Dahi Sungmin mengkerut samar kala suara Kyuhyun memporak-porandakan lamunannya. "Huh?"

"Kau memandangi ku hingga seperti itu."

Sungmin menyentil dahi Kyuhyun yang tertutup poni. Sebenarnya lelaki itu mempunyai dahi yang indah. Dia memang lelaki yang sempurna. Fisiknya tak ada yang cacat sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, hentikan permainan mu itu. Aku bosan melihatnya." Sungmin memeluk kembali gulingnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di hamparan selimut. Hari ini udaranya cukup dingin. Matanya mencoba terpejam kembali.

"Hey, mengapa kau tidur lagi?"

"Aaa!"

Sungmin memekik –kaget. Hey, siapa yang tidak terkejut? Pasalnya saat Sungmin membuka mata, wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bukankah lelaki itu tadi sedang bermain game? Cepat sekali ia berpindah tempat.

Gelak tawa Kyuhyun terdengar, memecah keheningan kamar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin? Oh gadis itu tengah mengumpat kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap lelaki itu menghindar.

"Hey! Hentikan! Aku minta maaf..,"

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Bergegaslah mandi, Sungmin-ah!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Lelaki itu memegang tangan Sungmin lembut. Mata besarnya menatap Sungmin tepat di bola matanya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi masih menggunakan piyama yang ia pakai tadi. Alhasil, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. "Mengapa baju mu masih yang itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku memang belum mengganti pakaian ku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan lelaki melihat tubuh ku hanya dalam balutan handuk saja..," jawab Sungmin dengan nada ketus yang di buat-buat. Sebenarnya perempuan itu hanya sedang menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Ah, begitu rupanya..," lelaki itu mengangguk paham.

"Ah ya, pakai baju yang bagus. Aku akan mengajak mu keluar." Sambung Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya cepat, hingga kepala cantiknya mencium pintu lemari. "Aduh!" Sungmin mengaduh sembari menggosok keningnya

_Mengapa aku selalu bertindak bodoh di hadapan mu? _

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. "Kau bodoh sekali, Sungmin-ah!" serunya di selingi tawa. Sungmin melempar tatapan kesal namun tak di perdulikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau diam? Cepat ganti baju mu!" ucapnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Sungmin melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi dengan mulut yang terus mengumpat, seperti orang yang sedang membaca mantra sihir saja. "Kau bodoh, Lee Sungmin!"

Dengan kepala yang masih berkedut sakit, Sungmin tetap mengganti bajunya. Jika ia terlalu lama berada di dalam sini, sudah bisa ia tebak. Kyuhyun akan mengomel seperti ibunya saja. Lelaki itu terkadang memang sangat cerewet. Namun Sungmin menyukainya. Ia suka saat Kyuhyun mengomelinya tanpa henti. Ia suka melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal.

"Cepat berdandan." Baru saja kaki kanan Sungmin menginjak lantai kamarnya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali menyuruhnya untuk cepat berdandan. "Seorang perempuan akan berdandan cukup lama. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "oh ya? Aku rasa kau tidak seperti perempuan pada umumnya." Sungmin menggeram mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa maksud mu?!"

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara mu berdandan. Kau hanya menyisir rambut, lalu menggunakan cream wajah dan yang terakhir, parfum. Hanya itu saja, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku teman mu, Lee Sungmin..,"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Apa lelaki itu juga memperhatikannya dalam diam? Sama sepertinya. Entahlah, semoga saja lelaki itu juga menyukai Sungmin dalam diam. Dan suatu saat, salah satu di antara mereka akan berbicara dan membuktikannya ada.

oOoOoOoOooO

Langkah panjang Kyuhyun beriringan pasti dengan langkah pendek Sungmin. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan.  
Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk menikmati udara segar di taman kota. Meskipun ini sudah bukan pagi lagi, namun suasana di taman ini masih begitu sejuk.

"Mendung..," Kyuhyun menadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Birunya langit tertutup oleh awan-awan hitam. Sungmin ikut menadakan kepalanya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Pertanyaan yang dib alas sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun. "Apa kau membawa paying?"

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin. "Bukankah tadi kita berangkat bersama? Dan tentunya kau tahu jika aku tidak membawa apa-apa di tangan ku, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas di udara. Ia terkekeh menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ya Tuhan, hujan..,"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan berlari mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan. Kyuhyun melupakan sesuatu, seharusnya sebelum pergi ia harus memeriksa ramalan cuaca hari ini. Jadi ia bisa bersiap-siap jikalau hujan turun secara tiba-tiba. Ya seperti sekarang ini. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, Kyuhyun-ah.

Pohon yang rindang itu menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum kecil. "Tidak semua orang menyukai hujan." Sungmin menoleh kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. "Ya, aku tahu." Ia kembali memperhatikan hujan yang sedang mengguyur bumi. "Termasuk dirimu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengacak poni Sungmin yang basah karena hujan. "Jangan sok tahu." Sungmin memicingkan mata ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan makna dari kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

"Aku menyukai hujan…sejak aku mengenal mu."

Sungmin memilih mengabaikan hujan agar bisa mendengarkan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin begitu penasaran. "Namun, ada yang lebih ku sukai dari hujan..,"

"Game?"

"Bukan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia begitu kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai melebihi game? Apa itu mengapa ia tidak tahu?

"Lalu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tunggu sebentar..," Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya yang bersembunyi di saku jaketnya. Ia mengusap ponsel layar sentuhnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang. "Ini..,"

Mata Sungmin membulat begitu melihat wallpaper ponsel Kyuhyun. Itu.., dirinya. Itu.., Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa?  
Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel Kyuhyun. "Aku lebih kau sukai dari game dan hujan, begitu maksud mu?" Sungmin memastikan. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Apa ini balasan dari kebisuannya selama ini? Tuhan, ini terlalu membahagiakan.

"Ya, kau benar." Satu jawaban yang Sungmin harapkan kini telah ia dengar. "Aku mencintai mu, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi sekarang. Hari ini terlalu indah dan berkesan hingga tak bisa di jabarkan dengan kata-kata.  
Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Sungmin, member kehangatan di tengah hujan. "Kyuhyun-ah..,"

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau menghitung berapa jumlah rintik hujan?"

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Lalu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang cantik. "Aku memang pintar. Tetapi jika di minta untuk menghitung berapa jumlah rintik hujan aku tidak akan sanggup."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Sebanyak itulah cinta ku untuk mu, Kyuhyun-ah."

END

Aduh endingnya gimana itu ? XD maaf kalo engga puas :D saya cuma bisa persembahin itu buat readers~ maaf juga terlalu lama hiatus xD pas PKL udah selesai masih repot ngurus urusan sertifikat sama buku laporan -_- sebenernya sempet kepikiran buat ff sad, soalnya saya lagi galau karena sunbae saya /-\ ini inspirasi datang dari dia. My Beloved Sunbae ({}). Kenapa pake tema hujan? Oh saya suka hujan, gerimis sih lebih tepatnya XD. Ada satu kata dari sunbae saya yang berhubungan dengan hujan –pastinya- yang jadi pacuan saya buat ff ini. Sunbae~ saya masih inget loh xD sunbae kayanya udah lupa yaa :D yaudah gapapa, disini saya curhat abis-abisan. Soal suka dalam diam itu juga :D tapi ya endingnya harus tetep happy jadi ya saya ubah demi kepentingan cerita. Semoga juga cerita saya sama sunbae bakal berakhir semanis ini kekeke~ ah ini kenapa jadi curhat xD

Semoga kalian masih sudi meninggalkan beberapa patah petuah untuk karya saya ini ;) terimakasih dan saranghae 3

Sign

Gita Kyuhyun


End file.
